Bloody Hell Lupin
by rYdEr SiRiUs DaIvYs
Summary: Remus desperatly wants to ask Sirius something but he can never find the words. Will he eventually do it, and be the knight in shining... Artist garb? Slash, fluff. Rated M for final scene and some language.


**Bloody Hell Lupin… Just Spit it Out!**

Chapter 9

~ SRSR~

He had to do it. It was now or never… He had to ask Sirius. It shouldn't be this hard. **Look at him. He's just sitting over there… waiting on you to go. You called him up here… you can't back down now**_. _Remus' little angel on his shoulder said. No matter how much he wanted to admit it, the bloody thing was right… He had to.

**I wonder what Remy called me up here for… Hmmm… I wonder if he knows I ate his chocolate. I bet he does… Oh, Merlin, I'm dea-**

"Hey Pads. Look I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now, and I was just wonder if… if you'd…" **Bloody Hell Lupin just spit it out!** But at that moment James chose to come rushing into the Common Room, with a flaming Lily on his tail.

"Moony can you calm her down… Please? I think she actually hates me now… and I'm scared… She threatened to hex off my bullocks… She's only done that once and-" James explained, looking back every few seconds for the red headed demon.

"Go to the dormitories. I'll put up the gender spell so she can't go up. But hurry, she's almost here." Remus sighed. Well there went that plan.

~ SRSR~

With his earlier plan failing miserably, he decided to ask Sirius the old fashioned way: Owl post. But as he was writing his note- as luck would have it… Sirius came into the Owlry.

"Whotcher, Moony'?" the animagus asked.

"I'm sending a note to… um… er," **Think of someone, anyone Remus, hurry! Bloody Hell Lupin just spit it out!**

"Oh, Moony's got a girlfriend!" Sirius sang.

"What, I... I... d-do not!" Remus spluttered, but it was to late, Sirius was already halfway down the steps of the Owlry, his letter forgotten with the news of his comrades supposed conquest.

**Really, Merlin… Again?**Remus made his way towards the Great Hall for lunch. His own note to Sirius hopeless. Merlin why couldn't he just ask him?

~ SRSR~

After sitting down to lunch in the Great Hall with James, Peter and Sirius, Remus automatically felt better.

"James, how many times have we told you… It's better to leave Lily alone after a fight. You have to let her cool down." Peter explained to a very hairless looking James Potter.

"Do you think I want Lilyflower to hex my eyebrows off?"

"Yes." The rest of the Marauders and Gryffindor table chorused.

"Touche`." James agreed, wiping his mouth and standing from the table.

"Where're ya going, Prongs?" Sirius called after him.

"Minny… See if she can fix em." James yelled from outside of the Great Hall.

"Why would he go to-?" Remus started.

"Lily's private lessons." Sirius answered.

Remus just shook his head.

"Hey Pads." The werewolf asked.

"Yea Moons?"

"Would you want to I dunno… um, well would you like to-"

"I would love to go on a double date with you and your girl Moony."

"No Sirius, that's not…" But he was already gone, hopping out of the Great Hall.

"That was an epic fail Mooner. Maybe next time." Peter said through a mouth full of pudding.

"Yea well, thanks Pete but I doubt it." Remus replied before he too stalked out of the Great Hall.

~ SRSR~

Remus Lupin had never paced in his entire life. Not even before he went to Hogwarts. But now, sitting in his shared dormitory, he was nervous as hell.

Just then Sirius walked into the quite dormitory, and saw Remus standing.

"Moony, you look glum. What's wrong my furry little friend?" Sirius questioned. He sat down on the bed beside Remus and placed a hand on the other boy's leg. Remus let out a small gasp.

"Well, um, Sirius I was just wondering, well I've been trying to ask you this al day-" Remus babbled.

"Bloody Hell Lupin just spit it out!"

"?" Remus asked quickly then hid his head in his hands.

After Sirius had regained his bearings, he asked the Gryffindor slowly, " Didn't quite catch that. What was that you said? Will you repeat it for me Remy? Slowly this time?"

Remus took a deep breath, and slowly answered, "I want you to model for me. Nude. There I said, now you probably think I'm a flaming poo-" He was cut off by Sirius' lips on his. Before he had a chance to react, however, Sirius had already retreated.

"You really want me to model for you? In the nude? I would love to Remus." Sirius said quietly.

~ SRSR ~

"Hold still Siri. I'm almost done. Just a few more touches of colour here and there, and… I'm done. Come see yourself." Remus turned his easel around carefully and Sirius' face just dropped.

"That's… That's amazing Remy. I love it." Sirius walked slowly toward Remus and kissed him, grinding his erection into Remus' obvious one. Before he could say anything, the Werewolf had dropped to his knees and was already taking Sirius into his mouth. The Animagus opened his mouth to object, but all that was audible was a small moan as his boyfriend deep-throated him again and again.

"I...I... Oh god Remy I'm…" Was all that Sirius could manage before he came into Remus' mouth.

Sirius having never done this before, Remus was not expecting the slightly salty sweet taste of cum to fill his mouth. He spluttered and coughed and all but choked on it.

Sirius, laughing slightly, just said, "Bloody Hell Remy... Next time… Just spit it out!"

The End


End file.
